The Boy Who Shagged Dumbledore and Lived
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Humbledore Crackfic. Lots of innuendos and fluff.


**The Boy Who Shagged Dumbledore and Lived**

 **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Humbledore Crackfic

"Harry Potter. Please see me in my office in 15 minutes." Dumbledore said stiffly. He knew he was in trouble now. Dumbledore had been avoiding him all year but since he made a point of annoying Umbridge he was expecting detention, but not from the headmaster.

Little did Harry know what awaited him later today. "At least it's not Umbridge." Ron said like Harry had dodged a curse. "He will probably just want to talk about stuff."

Harry just nodded, unsure. Why now?

When he reached the headmasters office, he became nervous, heart racing. Would he finally find out why he had been avoided all year long?

As he entered the office, he saw the headmaster looking pensive. "Something wrong professor?" Harry said, the need for drilling him vanishing as he saw that look. "I suppose you wonder why you are here, Harry?" Dumbledore said, sitting down behind his desk.

Harry nodded, wordlessly. He gestured for Harry to come over, patting his lap for the wizard to sit on. Harry moved over and sat down on his mentor's lap. "Professor?" he said but got cut off. "Call me Albus." He said stroking the lion's black mane.

"Is that your wand or are you happy to see me?"

Albus chuckled "Oh Harry, how you make my Phoenix rise from the ashes." Harry moved his hips on Albus's lap, making him respond breathlessly. "I've been dreaming about this every night."

"Is that why you have been avoiding me, Albus?" He said and turned around to straddle him, lifting his robes to get more friction on his aching wood. "Yes Harry, I tried to stay away because every time I look in your brown eyes, I imagine you licking my lemon drops and handling my hard wood." Harry blushed at this confession. "I thought this was about He Who Must not be Named." Harry said, voice raspy with desire.

"No, I don't want to talk about him, but I will make you moan my name." This ended Albus's confession. "Oh Albus, I want to teach you a new spell," his breath hot on Albus's ear. "erecto…" causing Albus's half hard wood to raise to full mass, poking at Harry who was naked under his robes.

He got off Albus's lap, but before the older wizard could complain Harry slowly removed his robes, leaving him naked to his mentors examining eyes, then using Wengardium Leviosa to levitate Albus's sparkly blue robes above his head. "Oh yes." Albus moaned as he saw Harry bend down to stroke his Phoenix. He gasped as the brunette licked his old saggy balls, he had forgotten the excitement of taking a young lover.

"You are like the Philosopher's stone- you resurrect my passions." He continued when Harry carried on with his attention. Harry carried on playing with Albus's marbles, saying with a hiss: "I want to hide my basilisk in your chamber of secrets." Then swept his tongue across his length. "How you charm me with your parseltongue, Harry." Harry made sure the older wizard was properly lubricated by using his tongue on the entrance to his chamber, making sure to stretch it by scissoring his tongue.

"I'll find your golden snitch if you let me be your seeker." Harry hissed as he bent the older wizard over the large wooden desk, opening his legs and exposing him to Harry's gaze. Harry entered his mentor, making him gasp. As he pounded the principal, he let out some raspy comments like: "Oh Albus, your chamber feels so tight around my big basilisk." Moving his hand to pump his erection he whispered into his ear: "Let me show you my broom polishing technique."

"Oh yes, Harry, make my Phoenix erupt in flames." Albus moaned and Harry's thrusts got deeper and more erratic and they both reached climax together.

"Let me be your Fluffy, I'll protect your Philosopher's stones." Harry muttered breathlessly, taking the other man into his arms. "Yes, you definitely are my chosen one, Harry."

The end.


End file.
